lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Seikatsu
SS (Silver Shenron) is the main RP (Role-Play) Character of Silver Shenron. About The Silver King cycle had ended after Zephyr could not find a suitable replacement for him. Zephyr was worried the universe would fall without a new Silver King. So, he began working on an A.I. where he could store his heart until a suitable vessal appeared. The A.I. was not strong enough to hold the awesome might of the heart and it shattered itself and the heart into 13 fragments. Each A.I. fragment carried a piece of the heart. Each A.I. represented a different force. Zephyr recognized this and gave them all names to tell them apart. 13 beings would be given an A.I. and SS was the first. SS was given "Lambda". Lambda represented the wisdom of the Silver Kings. Lambda gave SS' amazing power. SS was also given the task of guarding the other Heart Fragments. SS was given this mission shortly after he proved to use his A.I. to it's full potential (Fighting TAE). So, SS faked his "death" in order for the others to never look for him so he could begin his mission. He and Zephyr were given the task of watching over the universe and choosing who should be the one to use each Heart Fragment. Personality SS always is looking for evil to defeat.He protects everyone he can.He loves a good fight.It is shown a few times that SS believes everyone has goodness in them. One was when The Ancient Evil was facing him,even after he had destroyed and injured the Crew...SS still believed AF was good...He always trusts before mistrusting. Quotes "When everything began to exist...there was man...The ones who could make fire and build homes and do all sorts of useless sh*t...then on the other hand...there is a legend...a man that went far beyond the normal limits of a mortal...a being that strived to be the light in an endless darkness...to save those in need...a man who went through hell and back...That's what a legend is....That's what HE was...He was never the strongest...he never killed the most villains...he never saved the most lives during an apocolyptic battle...He was not the fastest...or the best fighter...but that's not what he believed in becoming. Sure, he could've been the most powerful being in the universe,easy. But that's not what he strived to become. The title of "Strongest being in the universe" is nothing but a fake. It is a useless name. It is worthless to have so much overwelming power yet do nothing useful with it. He realized that. So, he strived for the true title any being should strive for. Legend. He went beyond normal limits. He did things the others couldn't. Look at that one guy...oh what's his name...Ancient Evil or somethin'...Look what he did to him! He went up against the biggest guy they have fought EVER and he won! Not only did he win, but he purified his heart. He walks around now a regular person because of what HE did to him. Did what a legend does...makes light even when there is only darkness. Throw anyone else who wanted to fight him and TAE ends up dead. Zion would've wasted him. Ian would've blown a hole in his chest. But HE did what they would never dream of. Not only on that day either. The day of his supposed death...he walked into the huge ass energy blast like it was NOTHIN'! Wanna know WHY he decided to "die" like that? He wasn't afraid. He had done what he was meant to do. But his legacy lived on from there,oh hell yeah. SM,SJ,Manticore oh it goes on and on. That man changed LIVES. Just ask Tenchi...He was a legend if I ever saw one...And I was one of the lucky ones who SAW him...I envy those guys on the Crew who actually KNEW him like a brother. But no matter what amazing feats he accomplished, he would never accept the glory of it. That's why he called himself the "Batman". People would stand in the goddamned rain to see him in a black costume save somebody...that's the kinda impact he had on the world...And to this day I still believe there's more to those two letters...S...S...Silver Shenron...No no,it means much much more. More like a..."Silver Savior" if ya ask me..."-Elderly Xethra Return Once Alpha was eliminated by Oni, SS was the last of the A.I. to exist. So, SS removed his robe and emerged from the shadows een stronger than he was when he dissappeared. He rejoined the Crew and was quite the ally against Oni's evil forces. It turned out that after SS had sent out the last A.I. he was a weak,old man. He then met with a girl named Memori who healed SS and watched over him while he regained his strength. Legacy SS was and still is one of the most recognizable faces amongst all of the Lookout Crew's members. He has also become a familiar face amongst the media of not only Earth but the entire universe. People would see him rushing in and instantly would recognize him. That was what made SS great. He would protect all of the universe. He felt that the universe was under the protection of the Crew and he fulfilled that promise. Even after his "death" people knew him. When SS died,the Crew was completely devastated. It took them awhile to get over the fact that he was gone. And while the rest of the universe was never informed of his falling,they could feel him gone. Almost like they could sense his energy and knew that he wasn't coming back. The first SS sighting was when he emerged from the "dead" in full armor that resembled his Batman suit. This is what caused all the speculation amongst the universe's people and word even got the the Crew themselves. Eventually, these rumours were proven correct and SS returned,keyblade in hand, the save the universe he has always felt he needed to protect all his life. Power His power was matched by very few. This may be because he refused to show his true power. He gave a brief glimpse at it during his battle against Zion. You see, when SS arrived, he was labeled as the "weak" new guy. The one who would never overcome any of the others simple because he wasn't like the others. SS decided to change that. He challenged Zion,the Lookout's most powerful fighter, to a battle. Zion,laughing as he answered,accepted the challenge. Ian and Kuzon had decided that this would be a short match which Zion would swiftly win,so they tagged along as well. When the battle began the two sides seemed equally matched. Zion of course would come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't beat SS. The two fighters began powering up to signal the soon end of the fight. Zion would engage multiple Super Saiyan forms while he, Kuzon and Ian all mocked SS because he was unable to use those overrated forms. SS didn't care. He fought on anyways. As the intense battle continued on, SS slowly changed the minds of the 3 fighters. He showed them what he was made of and for a very brief passage of time, his true power was revealed. This was the last time anyone ever doubted SS and also the last time SS ever dared to show his power at it's full potential. Gallery Him44.png Him22.png|The necklace given to him by Memori Him55.png|SS' Keyblade Him66.png|The ultimate form of his keyblade Him33.png|SS' armor Him77.png|His mask broken Themes Category:Pages by Neosilvershenron Category:Awesome Category:Good Category:User Warrior Category:Fanon Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Masters Category:Students Category:Kamehameha Users Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Role-Play Category:SS Category:SS Incarnation